Abstract The Program Integration and Management component of this Program Project will assure communication among the Projects and Cores so that each Project and Core is able to conduct their own research and to interface among the others. Furthermore, this component will assure the responsible management of the Projects and Cores of the Program Project. As noted, the 3 projects with a laboratory component will use DNA or RNA from the exact same tumors. The Administrative Core has been responsible for developing the collaborations in order to obtain tumors and will maintain the harmonized data (see Appendix x), with the critical information as to Stage at diagnosis, year of diagnosis and follow up with survival information (Dead of Melanoma, Dead of Other Causes, and Alive at Follow up); the Biospecimen Core will receive the tumors, evaluate them for histopathologic characteristics (see Biospecimen Core), such as Breslow thickness, solar elastosis, tumor infiltrating lymphocytes (TILs), etc., send the H&E to UNC for Aperio ScanScope scanning to share with all investigators, extract DNA and RNA from each tumor, as well as uninvolved normal tissue (in cases where we don?t have germline DNA from blood or lymph nodes), send DNA to Project 1 for targeted mutation analysis (both tumor and germline, including evaluation of CNVs), send DNA to Project 2 for methylation assays, and send RNA to Project 3 for analysis of microRNA and mRNA using Nanostring. The Bioinformatics Core will develop tools for storage, management and sharing data generated by individual projects. It will also assist each project in analysis beyond the ?pipeline? analyses that will be available for the IMPACT assay and the methylation assays, as well as the miRNA and mRNA analyses. These data will be available to Project 4 as will the raw data from each project, so that the Integration can occur as described. Progress in each project will be monitored during the bi-weekly Teleconferences as the PI?s of each project (Berwick, Thomas, Hernando-Monge and Shen) and core (Berwick, Thomas, Busam and Gorlov) are on the Steering Committee along with several key members (Armos, Begg, Ernstoff and Orlow). We have established a strong trusting relationship among the individuals and difficult issues have already been worked out and so we anticipate continuation of these excellent interactions.